I'll Be There To Hold You
by MegggaanW
Summary: What happens when Tom finds Sam in the staffroom alone?


**Hello guys it's me again! This is just a quick one shot for you lovely people! If you haven't seen Casualty on I-Player from Saturday then I suggest you don't read it cause some of the events are mentioned! Just a little warning! :D**

**This idea just popped into my head and I needed to write it down! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sam

It had been a long and stressful day for Sam. Not that everyday in Holby City Emergency Department wasn't stressful, but the whole incident with her fellow army colleague from Camp Bastion, Vorn, and the fact she had been taken off the call list for the army had really affected her.

After she had told Dylan about her not returning to Camp Bastion, Sam had been hurt by his reaction. She really had expected a better reaction then for him to walk away muttering to himself. She then realised that that was the best reaction she was going to be getting from him.

As Sam sat, curled up on the staffroom sofa, with a cup of warm coffee, she was deep in thought. That whole day, the only person that had really been there for her to see her through the shift was Tom. Carrying out that procedure on Vorn to stitch up his tongue to stop the bleeding had taken a lot of nerve. Sam pondered whether or not she would have been able to successfully carry out the task without Tom by her side to urge her on.

Tom

As he walked side by side with Dylan to the pub across the road from the hospital, he cursed to himself quietly as he realised that he left possibly the most important item in his locker when going out for a few drinks. His wallet. As he told Dylan to wait for him inside the pub, he made a swift return to the staffroom. As he forcefully pushed open the door, he rushed over to his locker.

"Forgot something? Or are you challenging Dylan to another chess game?" Sam croaked as she took another sip of her coffee. She really had grown close to Tom over the shift. She liked his kind sense of humour and she really felt like she was in safe hands when she was around him.

Tom sharply turned his head and a smile appeared on his face. Tom nodded slowly as he lifted up his wallet before chuckling a little. "Can't forget that now can I? Dylan will go mad…" He responded before sighing almost instantly.

Tom hadn't thought about what he had said before he said it. He knew that Sam was in a difficult way with her personal life. Tom had watched her belittle into nothing. Sam hadn't been looking after herself. Her normal bright and beautiful face had turned a deathly white colour and her bright sparkling eyes had become all glazed and red. He hated seeing his friend like this. He slowly, but surely made his way over to the sofa and sat down next to Sam, hoping not to startle her.

Sam

As she felt the big comfy sofa sink deeper into the carpeted floor, she realised that Tom had made his way over and had sat down next to her. As she looked up to him for a split second, she smiled warmly before averting her gaze back down to the floor once more.

"You should go…they're probably all waiting for you Tom." Sam whispered as she felt an arm being placed around her shoulder. She flinched a little before relaxing into Tom's arms.

"Not until I know you're going to be okay…" Tom stated as she removed the mug from her hands and placing onto the coffee table in front of them. "Please Sam, I know you probably wont want to speak to me, but I'm worried about you. Ever since I first heard about the divorce I knew I had to be there to support you…" He explained as he watched as Sam lifted her head to look at him.

"Tom, I just…I don't know what to do anymore…" She whispered in response. "Just...don't worry about me..."

Tom

Hearing her response, Tom thought to himself before making a move which could prove to be fatal. However, he hoped that Sam wouldn't shy away from him. "If you want to talk to me then…" He said as she gently took her hands into his own. "Tell me what's wrong…" He said softly but firmly at the same time.

As he studied her facial features, he could tell she was longing to tell him all about why her and Dylan had split in the first place. As he slowly lifted his hand up and placed it gently onto her soft cheek, he could see that Sam's eyes never moved. His eyes were fixed to hers.

He could feel her moving ever so slowly closer into him. The feeling of romance becoming evident in her eyes and body language. All of a sudden, a rush of emotion swooped through his body as he made one swift move to close the gap, their lips crashing together.

Running his hand through her long caramel mane of hair, he could feel his breathing becoming heavier as he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her closer into him. A few seconds had passed. Tom pulled back, trying to tell if she had liked it or not. The smile evident on her face had said it all. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he whispered soft words to her to try and comfort her.

"I promise you, I will always be there to hold you…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Until next time x**


End file.
